


Making Waves

by uchuupri



Category: Scared Rider Xechs
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness is a heavy burden to carry by yourself. But maybe sharing it with someone you love can make it a little less hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my twin and very dear friend Jill, who needs to get a wet hug asap

       As the orange sunset gently touched the white sand of the beach, you reminisced about the last few days – and how much they changed your life. Focused on the grains under your bare feet, you wondered if the whole thing had really happened or if it had been nothing but an abnormal scheme of your imaginative mind; you could easily shove it aside as one of those weird dreams, the ones that make you wake up shivering and in cold sweat. In fact, you were trying to convince yourself to believe that when the one and only thing that could shatter your reasoning reflected on your eyes. Before you knew, your legs started to walk faster towards him – the proof that your heart had been touched by one of the now well-known Scar-red Riders.  
       Bleached locks swayed at the calm sea breeze as Hijiri’s sad eyes stared at the ocean’s infinite blue. He didn’t notice you until you actually greeted him in a careful voice, sitting by his side on the sand and turning your own gaze to the waves. You had your suspicions on why Epiphone’s partner was all alone on the beach, but didn’t voice them out. The last thing you wished to do was hurt him or make him angry about some blind comment on his last mission or on Akira. So you just hugged your knees to your chest and sat there, sharing the calming yet melancholic atmosphere, waiting for his response to your call. A couple minutes passed, and you were actually surprised when you heard his low voice, eyes still glued to the oncoming waves.  
       “Hey, do you think Akira will be okay? I mean, with Yosuke.” He asked you, although you weren’t sure if you were actually meant to give him an answer. All you did then was turn to face him with the kindest eyes you could muster, a warm half-smile curving your lips as you messed up even more his already unruly hair.  
       “You should think of yourself now. That’s what I think” you finally made your feelings come out while still petting his head, looking everywhere but at him. You couldn’t help but to be flustered at how close you felt to him, and still the sense of how powerless you were against his pain paled your good intentions – at least that’s how you felt. Suddenly aware of your proximity, you tried to move your hand from Hijiri’s hair, only to be stopped by him. His slender fingers held your palm against his head, as if it gave him some kind of extra energy. He then gave your own fingers a light squeeze as he turned to look at you, with something different gleaming in his brown eyes.  
       “You see, that’s what I’ve been told, but I’m not sure I can do it. My mind is too full because I already have to take care of Ochazuke. I could use some help.” When you saw his weak smile reach his eyes, you couldn’t help yourself but relax a little bit more and smile back at him. That is, until you realized he was still holding your hand and didn’t show any signs of planning to let it go that soon.  
       You diverted your gaze again to the ocean, unsure about what response would be the best. Of course you wanted to be there for him, take care of him and make him the happiest person in the world; but you knew yourself too well to acknowledge your own weak points. You could barely keep yourself standing, how were you supposed to pick Hijiri up too? Despite your locked lips and thoughtful expression, Hijiri seemed to read your mind as he moved his fingers so they would be intertwined with yours. He then gave a more natural sounding laugh.  
       “You know what? I know exactly what to do. It just came to me that we both could use some good company. And a little bit of fun, too.” Before you could react, he pulled you to your feet and ran towards the sea, pretending not to hear your complaints about getting wet on a probably cold night. They were half-assed, you both knew, as Hijiri’s laughs became louder and sincere and his hand was still holding yours tightly. It was hard to get up after a fall, you knew that well. But between the cold waves hitting your legs and the warmth you could feel emanating from Hijiri, you just had this little feeling, this sparkle of assuredness that maybe you didn’t have to do it alone. So you mustered up all of your will and kicked the salty water at Hijiri, grinning like a mischievous child. He just smirked back to you, pulling you closer for what you thought would be a hug; it was, for a couple seconds – until he threw the both of you into the cold water. After recovering from the shock, you felt your heart lighten up and when your eyes met Hijiri’s, you just knew the weight in his chest had been lifted up too, even if a little. This didn’t change your mind about getting your revenge though, so the water war began and the quiet beach air was filled with splashes and laughter.

…

 

       Drenched to the bones, you hugged yourself in hope it could warm you up until you got home. Hjiri had let go of your hand, and it just felt so empty and only added to the coldness that started to spread through your body. However, you couldn’t help the silly smile curling up your lips. You prayed to whatever was over you that this simple joy could stay in your heart as a memento for harder times, when you knew you wouldn’t have a certain someone to make you company. Focused on your efforts to hold on to this shiny, sparkly feeling, you didn’t even notice Hijiri’s first try to strike a conversation, his hands tucked into his wet pockets.  
       “Ooh, now you’re ignoring me, huh” was the last thing you heard before being attacked; slender arms embraced your torso from behind and before you could feel Hijiri’s warm breath tickling your ear as he whispered: “I hope you get used to it, because I won’t be letting you go so soon”.  
       Suddenly you weren’t cold anymore; the shivers, however, accompanied you the whole way back home, and, to be honest, you were pretty sure you didn’t mind them at all.


End file.
